


Saved

by bunnyloversunite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Danger, Eventual Romance, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyloversunite/pseuds/bunnyloversunite
Summary: Have you ever been in a situation that you felt trapped in and couldn't get out of it on your own? That is what happened to Sara Beckett. She was a normal girl who had just graduated from school and her life turned upside down and she needed help to get herself out of a sticky situation. This story never would have happened if she hadn't been best friends with a boy by the name of Ethan Miller. After graduation, he disappeared mysteriously and suddenly showed up two months later. he reappearance set of a series of whirlwind events that ended in Sara gaining new friends, new enemies, and hopefully a new romance. This is the story of eighteen-year-old Sara Beckett and how she needed to be saved.





	1. It's only the beginning

Hi, my name is Sara Beckett and this is the story of how I was saved. I live in a small town in northern Minnesota called Fairmont. This story all started when I went into this coffee shop where a friend of mine Ethan Miller works. We had graduated from high school, two months prior and I hadn't seen him since. He was one of my closest friends and I really missed him so I decided to go see him. If he wouldn't have been working that day this story would have never existed. 

"Dad I'm going out I'll be back later" I yelled as I was grabbing my keys and leaving the house. "Ok, check in tonight so I know where you are spending the night." My dad is a farmer and works long hours so he's not around much. Due to this fact, he lets me come and go as I please because he knows how lonely I get when I'm along for long periods of time. I smiled and left the house backing out of my driveway. My first stop is in one of the small towns that is about fifteen minutes from my house called Lanesboro. This town is known for being a big tourist town but it only has one very small grocery store that also doubles as a coffee shop and this was where I was heading. My friend Ethan (who I've had a crush on for the last two year) works here as a barista. I never told him how I felt but he has been one of my closest friends so I decided to go try and see him. I pulled up in front of the shop and I didn't see his car but he could have walked to work today. I got out and was walking into the shop when I noticed it looked like the shop was having a celebration of some sorts today because there was a lot of people on the patio. I shrugged it off and went inside. 

The first people I saw was Ethan's bosses and the owners of the store Caleb and Tyler. They both smiled at me remembering me from all of the other times I had stopped by to see him before. "Ethan is in the back getting more coffee he'll be back out soon," Caleb said when I gave him a hopeful look. I sat down on one of the stools provided and took out my phone and started scrolling through it. I quickly became engrossed in my scrolling to the point that I didn't realize that Ethan was behind the counter until he was placing a drink in front of me. I gave him a confused look as I said, "I didn't order yet." "Sara over the last two years while we were still in school you came in her about once a week occasionally around a test or when you were having family issues you were here more frequently and you always order the same drink a medium blended dark chocolate mocha with extra chocolate. You may have not been here in the last two months but I highly doubt your choice of drink has changed." He said while giving me a look that says seriously you'd think if forget your favorite drink. His words made me blush. I never realized that I was so predictable. "Thank you. I didn't realize that my drink order was so predictable." "Sara you've ordered it so often that my Caleb and Tyler even know it as your order and they've never served you." I laughed because I realized it's true. At that moment another customer came up and Ethan took her order. 

When Ethan was done with her order he came back and we talked for a little while before I asked the question that had been the reason I came in today. "Ethan where have you been the last two months? I haven't seen you since graduation and Tyler and Caleb always gave me a sad look when I came in. I may have been here at least once a week for the past two years but you have also been here every time I was. I missed you." He turned his face away from me and tried to ignore my questions. Eventually, he answered when he realized I was going to leave without an answer. "I had a family emergency and had to leave." "You couldn't text me and let me know what's up. You just left with no explanation and I kept coming in here wondering where you were like an idiot." "Sara I had to leave I can't tell you but I had to and I can't tell you any more than that." "Still it stands why couldn't you send me a text telling me you had to leave or answer any of my texts?" At this point, my voice was getting shaky and my eyes were tearing up. I could tell he was getting upset but I wasn't ready for what happened next." "No, I couldn't answer and I don't need to tell you when I go somewhere I am my own person and do my own things now just leave me alone!" He yelled at me. Tears started falling down my face and I could feel my heart breaking as I ran from the building. My best friend just told me to leave him alone like we were never friends.

When I got outside I had tears streaming down my face and I didn't know what to do. I looked around and fell to my knees in pain. My heart felt like it was breaking and I don't know why it hurts so bad. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and help me stand up. I was crying too hard to tell who it is but they helped me into a building across the street and into the bathroom. They handed me tissues and I could hear a soothing voice but I couldn't make out the words through my sobs. I was starting to calm down and I was able to see through the tears and see who it was. It was Carina Ethan's cousin. She was a year ahead of Ethan and me in school so we didn't really interact very often but the few times we did hang out we got along really well. She was really nice and sweet and if she had been in my class we probably would have been really close friends. 

After about ten minutes the tears had stopped streaming down my face and my sobbing breaths had returned to normal breathing. "What happened Sara?" Was the question that came out of Carina's mouth. By the look on her face, I could tell she already knew why she just wanted confirmation from me so she could go kick his ass. I couldn't look her in the eyes because I didn't want her to see the emotions in my eyes. "He didn't mean to do it. I just pushed him too far. If he didn't want to tell me I shouldn't have pushed him." I know I shouldn't be giving him an out like this and that I shouldn't let him treat me like this but I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault. "Sara by no means is it your fault. You were not in the wrong and he had no reason to go off on you like he did. He has a temper that he needs to get over and realize that he is just hurting the people he cares about by doing this. I know you like him and he may not realize but I truly believe that he likes you too but he is too stupid to admit it!" Carina was trying to be gentle but I could hear the harsh tone in her voice. 

Even though we didn't hang out very often she was always protective of me when we did. This was one of the few things she and Ethan had in common well up until this moment. This fact also caused them to butt heads whenever we would all hang out together. "Just say the words, and I will go beat the shit out of him. He had no right to treat you like that and he doesn't deserve your forgiveness." "Carina Marie Miller I want you to leave Ethan alone! He was out of line but so was I and I don't want you to hurt him. Yes, I am angry at him but I also forgive him. He and I both just need to cool off. I will talk to him in a couple of days and smooth things over. Until then I want you to leave him alone." As I was very firmly telling Carina to leave her cousin alone I hopped off the counter that was in the bathroom she had brought me to. She looked at me with a pleading look but I stood my ground. She finally nodded her head in agreement but I could tell she was not going to go easy on him anytime soon. 

We walked out of the bathroom together and I then realized that we were in the commonweal theater. Carina is studying to be an actress and was working here over the summer. She walked me to the front of the building and I hugged her goodbye. She then went back to her rehearsal and I walked to my car and got in. Before I turned the key in the ignition I paused and took a brief glance at the coffee shop where my best friend no doubt was still working. I contemplated going over and telling him off but it wouldn't do any good. I then looked away and started my car. 

I drive out of town and had no idea where I was going. I didn't want to go home and my best friend didn't want to see me. At that moment I looked into my rearview mirror and saw my art bag in the back seat and I knew exactly where I was going to go. 

I pulled my car into a field drive. This field drive was surrounded by trees and long enough that my car would be hidden from the sight of people driving by on the road. The place I came to is a place that Ethan and I would come to hang out where we could escape the stress and pressures of real life. Coincidentally and unfortunately this field was owned by Ethan's parents and their house wasn't far away. I grabbed my picnic blanket and art bag from the back seat of my car and started walking. It was about a five-minute walk from the field drive to our spot. Our spot was a lone tree in the middle of the field surrounded by a small patch of grass. On a knoll overlooking an old homestead. There was a house, a barn, and a few other building. It was in pretty good shape but nobody lived there. Ethan's parents own it but they chose to build a new acreage on their neighboring property.

The area surrounding our spot is so beautiful and often when we came he I would bring my art supplies and draw or paint the scenery. It's one way I like to distress and calm my self. Something about the area is just so soothing. As I was walking to the tree I was looking around and deciding what to draw. I laid out my blanket under the shaded part of the tree and sat down. I was facing the little farm and the way the light was shining in the afternoon sun was perfect. I took out my artbook and my oil pastels and set to work on capturing the scene before me.


	2. The Accident

I was lost in my project and I didn't notice anything around me. Time was passing but I was too zoned out to even notice. All of a sudden my phone went off telling I had a text message and successfully pulling me out of the zone. I looked around in a daze, the sun had gone down and I hadn't even noticed. I put down my pastels and my artbook to look at my phone. I had five text notifications. One from my dad asking where I was spending the night, Two from Carina asking if I was doing ok, one from Ethan apologizing for his outburst, and one from an unknown number. I ignored the unknown number, for now, it's probably just a spam text from Amazon or something and responded to my other messages. 

Carina Care Bear: Sara are you feeling better. I know you were still upset when you left and I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. 

Carina Care Bear: Sara please answer I need to know that you are ok. 

Me: I'm fine I just needed some time to think. I went to the tree and made an oil pastel drawing of the farm. 

Carina Care Bear: Ok just wanted to make sure. You should also head home soon if your still there. There have been reports of large animals attacking livestock around there. There haven't been any reports of them attacking people but just to be safe. 

Me: I'll head home soon. I'll talk to you in the morning. 

I smiled as I read the messages between Carina and me. She is such a worrier. If I didn't know her and know that she has done many stupid and reckless things I would think that she was an uptight fuddy-duddy. She has proven that assumption wrong with a few things I've seen her do, however. I wish her and I would have hung out more during school. She is a lot of fun. The next text messages I looked at were my dads. 

Papa Bear: Hey, I just wanted to double check where you are spending the night tonight? Let me know ASAP. 😁😉

I read my dad's message and laughed at the emoji's that he ended the message with. My dad and I have always had a great relationship. My parents divorced when I was nine and my three siblings and I had to switch back and forth from house to house each week. My older brother and I have since moved out of our mom's house and my younger brother and sister are still living there. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and tried to figure out a response to his message. I don't want to go home because I know that dad won't be home until late and I usually spend the night at Ethan's but that's not going to happen tonight. I ran all the options through my head and decided that I would go spend the night at my other friend Reagan's house. She graduated in the same class and Ethan and I and was part of our friend group. We hung out with each other all the time. We were close to each other but not as close as Ethan and I. Ethan was the only person who was there for me when my parents divorced and helped me through all of the troubles and family drama that came after. He has helped me through everything. Before I sent the message to him I checked the time. Damn it's already nine o'clock. 

Me: I'm going to spend the night at Reagan's house tonight. I'll see you in the morning. Love you dad. 

Papa Bear: Love you too. See you tomorrow. 

I know he won't see it until he gets off work so I sent Reagan a quick text saying I'm going to spend the night at her house. Then I looked at Ethan's text. 

Ethan<3: Sara I'm so sorry for what I said today at the coffee shop. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are really special to me I just have a lot going on right now. I can't tell you but trust me if I could tell you I would've told you weeks ago. I'm going through some changes right now and I just need a little bit of space so that I can keep you safe. I'm so sorry I will make it up to you soon. 

It was nice to get an apology from him. I didn't expect to get one. He may be my best friend but he does have his moods. I ignored the message I'm not ready to talk to him yet. He really hurt my feelings. I started to pick up my supplies and put them away when Reagan messaged me back. 

Reg: I'm out of town tonight but Elayna is there. I let her know you needed a place to stay tonight and she said she'll let you in. 

Me: Great! Thank you, Reg!

Reg: It's no problem but why aren't you staying at Ethan's house. You always stay there. The guestroom at his house is practically your room it has enough of your stuff for it to be your room. Heck, his parents love you so much and are so used to you being in and out so often that they gave you a spare key. 

Me: We got in a fight. I don't really want to talk about it right now but thank you again. I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

Reg: Ok Talk tomorrow. Good Night. 

I put my phone in my pocket and Finished packing up my stuff and heading back to my car. I put all of my stuff in my car and got it. I took my phone out of my pocket to see what time it was and I saw the two texts from the Unknown number. I decided to open them just to be sure. 

Unknown: I saw the fiasco at the coffee shop today. I would never yell at you that way. 

Unknown: A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out this late on your own in the middle of the wood. Something bad could happen.

I have no idea who these messages are from and it scares me a little bit. I look around me and I don't see anything but I'm still uncomfortable. I don't want to reply to the message because if they are real then I don't want to encourage it by any means. If they mean nothing then the person won't bother me again. I put my phone down and take one more nervous glance around before I start the car and start the drive to Reagan's house. It's not a long drive but after reading those messages there's something extra creepy about the gravel backroads that I'm on. With the deep ditches, sharp curves, and trees that hide all manner of wildlife they aren't the safest roads to be driving in the dark but they are the quickest way to get to Reagan's house. Besides I drive these roads all the time to the point I could drive them with my eyes closed. 

I had just gone around one of the biggest curves in the road about two miles from Reagan's when my phone lit up with a message. I glanced over at it and saw that it was a reply from my dad. I turned back to the road in time to see what looked like a person standing in the middle of the road. I swerved to avoid them and onto the shoulder. I was able to stop in time to avoid going into the ditch. I was about to roll down the window to ask whoever it was if they needed a ride, but when I looked out the window there was nobody there. The time on the radio was flashing ten thirty. The dark must be messing with my eyes. I pulled back onto the road and kept driving. I hadn't seen any other cars on the road tonight but a mile later I saw headlights coming around the corner. I dimmed my headlights and kept going. When the other car came into view their headlights were so bright I was momentarily blinded. When I regained my vision the first thing I saw was the other car swerving into my lane. I had to swerve to miss them and went off the road. It all happened so fast that I didn't have any time to react to what happened next. My car went off the road and into the ditch. The ditch had a steep bank and my car rolled twice before coming to a stop thanks to a tree.

I was very disoriented and it took me a few minutes to regain my bearings. At least the car landed in the upright position. Before I could take stock of any injuries I might have and the damage of my car there was a tap on my window. "Sara are you ok." I turned my head to see who the voice belonged to. Ethan was standing by my door. "Sara I saw what happened I am going to open your door ok" I still felt really disoriented I must have hit my head or something but I was able to nod my head ok. Ethan opened my car door. I could tell that the door was protesting like it was stuck or something but he got it opened and then it fell off. "Can you move?" I felt numb all over my body so I couldn't tell if I was seriously injured or not so I tried to get out of the car but I couldn't get my legs to move. I looked to see that the dash had collapsed and was pinning my legs in place. "I-I don't Th-Think that I-I'm hurt but but mmy legs." Was all I was able to stutter out. He looked to where my legs are at and saw what I meant. He grabbed the dashboard with one hand and tried to lift it. He got it up enough to pull me out of the car. 

Once I was safely out of the car, he set me on the ground nearby and reached back into grab my phone and my art bag. While I was waiting for him to come back over to me I looked at the damage to my car. I drive a Hyundai Accent and luckily it is a sturdy little car with a great cage protecting the passengers. The car looked all crumpled and the windshields were cracked beyond repair but they didn’t shatter. I got so lucky that it wasn’t worse. I still felt so numb. I must be in shock my body is numb to the point that I can’t even tell if I’m hurt, my brain feels fuzzy, and even though I can hear what is going on around me it sounds as if I am underwater. Ethan came back over to me carrying my stuff with a look of concern on his face. “Are you sure your ok Sara?” “I don’t know. Everything feels numb I can’t tell.” His face was filled with concern. “You better not try to walk then. If you can’t tell if you are hurt you could make a potential injury worse.” He put my phone in my backpack and slung it over his shoulder, then he leaned down and picked me up bridal style. 

It must have been tricky for him to carry me back to his car. The ditch was a steep one and it shocks me that my car didn’t get even more damage from rolling down it. We somehow made it back to the road where his car was parked on the shoulder. He quickly put me in the passenger seat and threw my bag in the backseat. He quickly got in the driver seat and started the car. He quickly turned around and started heading in the opposite direction of where I had been heading. In my mind, I knew he was taking me to the hospital to be checked out but I couldn’t stop the words that came out of my mouth. “You’re going the wrong way. I’m supposed to be going to Reagan’s house. Her sister is waiting for me.” He turned his head to me and gave me a worried look. “Seriously you just rolled your car and you are clearly in shock. I’m taking you to the hospital to make sure that you aren’t hurt. Reagan’s sister will understand why you didn’t show up. I felt like there was a major disconnect between my brain and my actions. My normal reaction to that comment would be an understanding nod, but in the state that I was in now, my reaction was to huff like a child and stare out the window. 

We drove in silence for a while neither one of us knowing what to say. Eventually, he must have gotten tired of the silence because he turned on the radio. I was staring out of the window but I had to smile because he put on my favorite station. While I went into a spiraling hole that always happens when I listen to this station he must have pulled out his phone because after the song ended and I came back to reality he was on the phone talking to someone. Normally I would eavesdrop on the conversation but the shock was starting to fade and so was the numbness. I still couldn’t tell if I was injured but my whole body was starting to throb with a dull ache. Luckily for me, we were pulling into the ER parking lot and Ethan hung up the phone at the exact minute.


End file.
